Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass Colorless Memories)
Lelouch Lamperouge also known as Lelouch vi Britania and secretly the terrorist known as Zero and leader of the Black Knights who on one fateful day along with his friend Milly Ashford found a mysterious silver hair boy outside of the gates of Ashford Academy which would change the lives of not just him and the poeple he knows but of the conflict in Area 11 (Japan) as a whole. Biography Early life Lelouch was born as the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, the son fo the 98th Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia and to Empress Marianne, also known as Marianne the Flash due to her legendary skills in knightmare combat. As a child Lelouch would often dot on his younger sister Nunnally and was on close terms with his half sister Euphiemia as they would often play together in the Aries Villa garden. He would also regularly play chess with his half elder brother Clovis whom he beat easily, his half-sister Maribelle whom he beat but whom was much better opponent than Clovis and finally his elder half brother Schniezel of whom was the only one apart from later on Rai who could match and beat him in chess. Lelouch's prince days came to end when his mother was assassinated inside their own palace by terrorists whom Lelouch would later learn from half sister Cornelia were able to attack thanks to his mother pulling security which included her and Jeremiah Gottwald whom Lelouch would nickname Orange while in Japan and that the body was ordered to be taken away by the emperor with Schniezel carrying out the task. After his mother was killed and his sister left blind and crippled Lelouch confronted his father on his lack of concern and care for his family and seeing how the empire was ran declared he no longer wanted to be part of it. His father responded by putting him and his sister on exile to Japan as in his eyes they were now dead and useless to him. During his early days in Japan Lelouch and his sister would stay with various different members of Japanese royalty; from Taizo Kirahara to Kyoshiro Tohdoh and would meet once or twice Kaguya sumeragi (whom he later found out was cousins with Rai) but the most important person he and his sister met during this peroid was a young boy called Suzaku Kururugi whom he became best friends with and the two unknowningly would become enemies in the future. In 2010 Japan was invaded by Britainia and conquered thanks to Suzaku killing his father to stop the fighting and not long after this Lelouch and Suzaku departed ways and Lelouch and Nunnally were taken in by their mother's former allies the Ashfords who gave them a home at their Academy. Present Day For the next seven years Lelouch and Nunnally would live a quiet life at Ashford while Nunnally adopted to it very well Lelouch on the other hand found it boring and felt he couldn't just leave Britainia to continue their actions of conquering the world and that the only way to do this was to destroy the current system Britainia had so he could build a gentler world for Nunnally to live in but he felt this wasn't possible at all at this point so he spent much of his time gambling by playing chess with local nobles. That is until one fateful day when he was with Rivalz that got hit by a truck driven by Kallen's resistence cell that was carrying what they thought was posion gas but turned out to be a young woman called C.C. whom got released after Lelouch reunited with his old friend Suzaku they accidently opened the capsule C.C. was in just after they were found by Clovis' royal guards in the Shinjuku Ghettos as part of the operation to find and destroy C.C. as she was an experiment in Clovis Project R who shot Suzaku when he tried to protect his friend (luckily only hitting his dad's watch). But Lelouch manged to escape with C.C. until they caught up with him and C.C. took a bullet for him and just before they were about to shoot Lelouch C.C. grabbed Lelouch and offered him the power of geass in exchange for fulfilling her one wish to which Lelouch gladly accepted with his new power (Absolute Obedience same as Rai's geass) and immentialy used it to kill all the guards present and then steal Vietta Nu's knightmare when she arrived at the scene. Using a resistence cell radio he found in the truck he contacted Kallen in her knightmare introducing himself as Zero and instructed her and her group in fighting Clovis' army and very nearly succeeded in defeating him until the Lancelot entered the battle (piloted by whom he later found out by Suzaku) and very nearly got killed by the Lancelot until Kallen saved him allowing him to slip into Clovis' army and then geass his way to Clovis's base and forced him to stop the fighting just in time to save Kallen and her resistence group. He then confronted his half brother and geassed him for info on his mother's killer. Once that was done he killed him starting his quest for revenge and his desire to change the world. After a while at Ashford which involved finding out Kallen Stadtfeld was the red Glasgow's pilot in the battle and that she was half Japanese and half Britanian and that her real name was Kallen Kozuki in which he aroused suspicion from after realisng his geass only worked once and he had mentioned Shinjuku which resulted in a confrontation in the shower where he averted her suspicions by geassing his sister's maid to play a voice set of messages to meet the next day at Tokyo tower. Later on he would find out that Suzaku was being framed for the crime of killing Prince Clovis by the Pure Blood faction which were led by one Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald from his mother's royal guards. Lelouch responded to this by arranging to make his Zero personal and outfit look along with using Kallen's resistance group (though in the end only Kallen and Ohgi turned up to help) and using his Geass and making up the nickname 'Orange' for the Margrave from a alleged incident that happened (course Lelouch made the whole thing up) and this resulted in Suzkau's freedom and Jeremiah's disgrace which led to him holding a grudge against him. After saving Suzaku he offered him to join with him and save Japan, but Suzaku not being happy with Zero's method and being strong willed in his beliefs that he can change Britannia refused his offer and went back to face his accusers much to Lelouch's chagrin and anger and this started an obsession between the two and led Lelouch many times to put himself and the black knights at risk just for wanting Suzaku at his side, which once again would have an negative affect and consequence between the two and Lelouch would not stop trying to recruit Suzaku. = = = Personality and Traits Lelouch is a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, Lelouch conducts himself as a sociable, likeable, and often easy going student, though he can be aloof and cold to those he suspects and mistrusts as shown when he first met both Kallen and Rai. While as Zero his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. In battle, Lelouch can be very cold and tactical, he is at times willing to sacrifice anyone, civilians and military alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. During a landslide, he wiped out many of the enemy forces, and indirectly, several civilian casualties. Lelouch put it off as a simple "mathematical overestimation." It should be noted that he questioned himself when Shirley said that the incident claimed her father's life, but thanks to C.C., Lelouch is resolved to harden his heart against any more bloodshed But he does try to keep civilians' out of trouble as best he can and he didn't realise that his plan at Narita would kill a lot of people but he especially didn't expect that it would kill Shirley's father whom he had no idea would be in Narita at the time. Despite his coldness and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. To Nunnally, he is a loving older brother, and to Suzaku, a loyal friend despite the fact that the two are enemies. to Rai a loyal friend and ally as well. Lelouch, at first glance, seems to have relatively little concern for the well-being of his subordinates, but in reality, he does care about them, seeing them as valuable allies in his attempts to make a better world. Appearance Lelouch's trademarks are his ebony hair, and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother, and father respectively. Lelouch is somewhat scrawny, having little muscle, and being rather thin. In spite of this, Lelouch is considerably tall, standing at least a head taller than Kallen, and apparently being slightly taller than Suzaku. Lelouch is mostly seen with his Ashford uniform on. Whenever he doesn't wear his school unifom he can mostly be seen around the settlement with a black clothing along with a brown jacket. After the Black Rebellion Lelouch also sports an eyepatch over his left eye in order to conceal his now uncontrollable Geass power. Whenever Lelouch goes to do business with his Black Knights he completely conceals himself by becoming his alternate persona, Zero. The Zero costume he wears consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face — appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside. Also, a small part of the mask can be signalled to slide down, exposing the wearer's left eye; this feature was designed by Lelouch to let him use his Geass without revealing his face. Powers and Abilities Lelouch's Geass, bestowed upon him by C.C., gives him "The Power of Absolute Obedience", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. Lelouch could initially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently lost this control and suffered from an affliction known as 'runaway Geass. ' Lelouch also has some skill with firearms, usually brandishing a Britannian pistol when threatening someone. His Knightmare piloting skill has been shown only above average. While Lelouch uses Knightmares that have superior specs, he tends to be overwhelmed by Suzaku or other skilled pilots with faster models. Relationships Nunnally Lamperouge/vi Britainia Suzaku Kururugi C.C. Euphemia li Britannia Kallen Kouzuki/Stadtfeld Rai Another relationship Lelouch had was with Rai. As with Kallen when Rai first met Lelouch he was aloof and kept some distant from him, not really wanting to deal with him but Lelouch's curiosity about this mysterious person, after talking to Rai about Area 11 and its problems and finding Rai has similar opinions and intelligence to him, finding Rai is a match for him in chess and learning through Kallen Rai's knightmare and judgemental skills made Lelouch want to get his hands on Rai for the Black Knights, which he did after C.C. gave the boy some encourgement to join the Black Knights. Once Rai was in the Black Knights Lelouch saw very quickly how reliable and useful Rai was and came to put great trust, value and confidence in Rai effectively making Rai his unoffical right hand man, often getting his advice on his plans, giving him secret missions that only the two of them knew and allowing him free range on the battlefield on what he did and time and time again it paid off for Lelouch and the Black Knights. Quotes from Lelouch himself "How about it Rai…Are you surprised? Zero's true identity is me, Lelouch Lamperouge." "That's really a strange way to think about it. Whether you're a Britannian or whether you're an Eleven. But no matter who you are my attitude and the attitudes of the student council members who have connected with you won't change." "Though you've lost your memories, it seems like your way of thinking can't be shaken at all.". "He understands the current situation of Area 11, he knows that what the Britannian Military is doing is wrong and he has the power to fight back, so why won't he…" Quotes about Lelouch from other people Triva Category:Characters Category:Characters Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories